A system in which messages are exchanged over multi-layered servers such as in electronic-commerce, typically uses character strings to communicate. A request ID is used as a key to relate messages for exchanging them. This kind of system may use different ID character strings among each of layers such as a Web server, and an application server.
When monitoring a system behavior, or analyzing a delay in processing a request, it is required that related requests be put together (linked) at high speed, and a route and a timing in which a specific request are transmitted are analyzed.
FIG. 23 is a diagram for explaining a system design of a conventional linkage system.
In order to enable high-speed linkage processing, parallel processing of linkages should be increased while eliminating unnecessary linkage processing, and the amount of data transfer should be reduced as well. Therefore, when there are many kinds of ID character strings, fast processing flow may be difficult to achieve.
It would be desirable if messages transferred over a plurality of servers could be linked with one character string; however, in many cases, this may not be possible. There is a method in which all keywords that may be used for linkage are sequentially linked, but this method is inefficient.
Due to difficulty in designing linkage systems, conventional linkages systems are designed by depending on manual operation to enable parallel processing of linkages and reduce the amount of data transfer.